


Going Up in the World

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 8- FireAnnabeth and Percy approach Olympus, intending to fight the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Going Up in the World

Annabeth and I stood at the bottom of the Empire State Building, looking up. Olympus was up there. We would bring it down.  
We marched inside, hand in hand, and faced the security guard.  
“The 600th floor, please.”  
“No such thing.”  
“The 600th, now.” I didn’t appreciate games and lies right now. What was the point in him denying its existence? If he couldn’t tell we were demigods, he was the wrong person to be watching the door of Olympus.

We entered the elevator, and it started climbing, the infernal music playing. I was surprised the repetitive tune hadn’t incited a riot before.   
Suddenly, a man appeared, wearing his business suit.  
“Hermes, how nice to see you,” I said.  
“Afternoon, Percy, Annabeth.”  
“Have you come to state your case as well.”  
Hermes looked a little regretfully at us.  
“I was sent to do just that, my father believed that of all people I would be able to best persuade you, because of Luke.”  
“Luke was manipulated into trying to overthrow you, believe me when I say we made this choice on our own terms.”  
“He stopped in the end, if you go through with this, do you not undo his sacrifice?”  
“No, he died to stop Kronos, his rule would have done no good for anyone. We will make the world better.”  
“We all thought that in the beginning.”  
“And you have improved the world, but you stagnate. You cannot turn us back now, we’ve made our decision.”  
“I’ll see you in the throne room then.”  
He disappeared, leaving us alone again.

“Annabeth, my arm is burning.” I clenched my teeth against the pain.   
Were the gods killing us now? Had our denial of Hermes’ offer triggered this?  
“Me too.” Annabeth closed her eyes. I was glad that the elevator took so long, and that the gods wouldn’t see us like this. It would have to pass before we reached the top.  
The pain was spreading through my veins and I sunk to the floor, Annabeth beside me, holding my hands. The fire snaked through me. It approached my heart, and I looked over at Annabeth. At least she would be the last thing I saw.  
“Percy…” Annabeth met my gaze, our surprised expressions mirrored by each other.  
“Annabeth your eyes.”  
“Yours too.”  
“Annabeth what’s going on?”  
I didn’t know. Annabeth was always supposed to have the answer, she would know, she had to.  
Annabeth turned her arm over.  
“I had a cut here yesterday, it’s gone.”  
Annabeth looked at her hand, which she’d cut earlier. The wound was encrusted with gold blood.  
“Percy…”  
“We’re gods, it must be.”  
“Why though.”  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s because we approach Olympus, maybe it’s because the people believe in us. Does it matter right now? It only makes us stronger.”  
The elevator dinged and the door opened.


End file.
